undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear The Living/Issue 87
This is Issue 87 of Fear The Living, titled Fresh Blood. This is the first issue of Arc #12. Issue 87 Wesley Snipe's POV The moment I hear the gunshot my first reaction is to turn towards Logan and Dwight, and what I see is Dwight and Logan struggling for the pistol, while it points up, and I guess one of them accidentally pulled the trigger. I quickly sprint towards Dwight, and I tackle him, however he seems to be able to pull the pistol towards him last minute as he quickly pistol-whips me. He quickly mounts on top of me, and proceeds to punch me in gut, once, twice, then again, and again. He is quickly rushed off of me as Logan tackles him. Dwight elbows Logan in the face, and pushes himself up and points the gun in my direction. Just as he pulls the trigger, Logan kicks his shin, offsetting his aim, and sending a bullet straight through the top of my ear. I quickly place my hand over the now missing piece of ear I used to have. There’s a soft ringing sound in the ear, but I can still hear through it. Rage overcomes me as I quickly forget all dangers and quickly shove Dwight to the ground, sending the pistol a few yards behind him. I bring down my foot against his chest, and I continue to repeat that, making Dwight huff and puff, bleed, and cough up a little blood. As I bring my foot down to stomp again, he grabs it, pulls it towards him, and twists it. I kick him back with my other leg, and he tumbles backwards. I look up and see Logan standing behind Dwight, his gun pointing at the back of Dwight’s head. I see Logan’s finger start to choke the trigger, almost forcing the bullet out of the barrel, but I quickly yell “LOGAN!” and he moves his finger from the trigger. Dwight lays on the ground, defeated, bloody, and bruised. He looks up at me, smiling. “Come on eye patch buddy, don’t kill me. Well I know you won’t do it with the kid watching. The kid is a fucking psychopath now, where did y’all go wrong with him. If you murder me in front of the kid, guess what, he’ll become an even bigger psychopath than he is now, and you won’t even have a chance to redeem him. So go on, take the gun from the kid, shoot my right in the forehead, god knows I deserve it, right?” Dwight says, and he starts to crack up into a sadistic laugh. I reach over Dwight, and pluck the gun from Logan’s hand, and I proceed to point it at Dwight’s knee. “I could shatter your goddamn kneecap right here, you’ll never walk the fucking same again, now you either shut up and do as I say, or you’ll be walking funny from here to Timbuktu.” I say, and I see Dwight’s face go from laugh to shitting himself. I quickly bring my foot down on Dwight’s face, knocking him into unconsciousness. I look back to see Rose running to Logan and quickly wrapping him into a hug. I run my hand over my ear, and now the pain from losing a chunk of my ear starts to take effect, and I have to clench my fist on my shirt as tight as I can to keep from screaming in pain. I look down at the scoundrel lying at my feet, and I can’t think about what to do with him. ---- Evan Baranski's POV I try to sprint as fast as I can to catch up with James and Dan, but I’m just a kid, and a kid can become tired quickly. I lag behind them, and I’m forced to use the shard of glass that I have to take care of any laggers that decided not to get Dan and James. I look around, and I see James and Dan disappearing behind a thick of bushes, and I quickly sprint as fast as I can towards it. I can’t see neither of them, so I’m resorted to yelling, “JAMES” and “DAN” repeatedly to try to catch their attention. But I catch the attention of another thing. The bushes in front of me rustle, and a biter sprints towards me, and knocks me to the ground. It snaps it’s jaws at me, trying as hard as it can to rip a chunk of flesh from me and devour it. I shove its face to the side, but I can feel it’s strength quickly overpowering me as my hand starts to move back, bringing the face closer to me. I can literally smell it’s jaws as it’s face is almost right on top of mine. I start to punch it’s head as hard as I can, but it doesn’t budge. I’m about to accept my fate as the biter opens it’s mouth, but instead of me feeling pain coming from my face, instead blood splatters onto my face. I shove the off me with ease, and I look up to see James standing there, and Dan next to him. “You should have seen your face bro, I thought that biter found you because it felt the smell of the shit you dropped in your pants.” James says, laughing. I push myself up so I can stand, and I stare at James, but I just end up cracking up with laughter. Dan pats me on the shoulder, and he quickly says, “Enough with fucking around, we have to get going, or else we’ll all end up like Evan, except we won’t be able to save each other.” He turns around and starts to sprint away, and James places his hand on my shoulder and gives me a friendly smile, then he turns around starts sprinting towards Dan, and I quickly follow. ---- X's POV “Well we’re just sitting ducks out here for the bandits, let’s get the fuck out of here before they show up.” I say, and Ben nods to me. “Okay good, is everyone ok, no injuries?” I ask, and everyone nods. “Good, now let’s get the fuck out of here.” D.L. says. I turn around, and I see the end of the forest in site, so I quickly start to sprint towards it. I see a biter shamble towards me, so I just swat it away with the end of a branch I ripped off from the tree. D.L. stops to stomp it’s head, putting it out of its misery. I see the sliver that was the end of the forest grow, until I’m finally out of the forest, and now staring at a multitude of buildings. I put my hands on my knees so I can catch my breath. “We should find shelter in one of those buildings, we need a rest, tomorrow we could find others from the group.” Steve says. “Steve, you know I never thought I would hear something intelligent come from a man in yellow tights, and I’m still waiting.” Ben says, and he jokingly punches Steve on the shoulder. “Keep on joking, you’ll learn one day.” Steve replies jokingly. “Ok well enough with the joking around and insulting each other, what we’re going to do is have two people per building, we are going to scout them all out, in an hour we will meet back here. Bring food, drinks, basically anything that can be of use to us now.” I say, and everyone nods. “I’ll take Ashley and go scout out the building over there.” D.L. says and he turns around with Ashley and they begin walking towards the building. “Me and Andrew will scout out that building that a way.” Steve says, and him and Andrew walk towards that building. “Well since it’s only the three of us left, let’s just go scout that building.” I tell Ben and David, and I walk to the building. I fling the door open, and I see a man standing in the middle of the room, a biter’s eye socket in his crowbar, and he stares at us. “Hello there.” The man says, and he pushes the biter off of his crowbar. Before the bandit’s assault I would have trusted this man, but I just can’t trust him completely. “Drop your weapon.” I say. “I don’t want any trouble bro, name’s Ewan Trust, you?” He asks. ---- Lasky Green's POV I stare Ives in the face, I can't believe how reckless he would be, I can't believe that after what we just escaped that he would do this. "Why Ives, how do you know this will be successful?" I ask him. "You just expected me to leave the poor thing out there to die, I couldn't. Trust me this will work." Ives says. "Fine, I'll humor you and say that I agree with you, but look at the fucking condition it's in, the thing will just die out on us!" I say. "Look Lasky, I'm the boss here, I call the shots here. This Myers kid, he is going to live, and he will be trustworthy!" Ives says, and he stares at the Myers guy that we recovered, he was sitting down on a tree next to where we crashed, mortally wounded. Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues